Holding On
by thechocowhore
Summary: What will it take for Neji to say "I love you" to Tenten?   Submission to  NejiTen Month  T for minor language.


"_Doctor… I don't think she's going to make it."_

"_No, she's not. Her heart is failing. She's only got minutes left." The doctor leaves the room and taps the young man on the shoulder. "Son, you gotta go see her."_

"_Is she better? Will she be ok?" He asks as the doctor guides him to the white room. His eyes widen. The girl looks so fragile… his love. He rushes to her side. The girl's eyes flutter open._

"_Honey?" The man holds her hand. She is too weak to speak, but she gives him a meaningful glance as if to say 'I'm here. Don't leave me.'_

"_I won't leave. Not until the very end." In their last minutes together, they only share one last kiss._

_Beeeeeeeep—! The heart rate monogram stopped, along with her heart._

"_Cho? Cho?"_

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Lee screams in agony and falls over in the process. His tears waterfall from his eyes.

Neji grunts and rolls his eyes at his teammate's immature behavior that had interrupted his kiss with Tenten. She was much more understanding, "It was only a movie, Lee. It's ok!" Tenten was always so kind to Lee, especially when no one else was. One of the many reasons Neji liked her. Not to mention her amazing weapon skill and wonderful kunoichi's body. Lee continues to cry like a baby, spluttering something about the girl being too youthful to die. If it were up to Neji, Lee would be tied up and gagged for interrupting such a wonderful moment.

Tenten notices her boyfriend's annoyance and suggests that he walk her home. He gives her a thankful nod and they leave Lee to his overly dramatic expression of grief.

The quiet peacefulness of night is much appreciated to the annoyed Neji. He immediately relaxes the scowl on his face to a soft smile. Their relationship was new, but no one was surprised when they went public. In fact, their friends seemed to be more excited than they were. Tenten's fingers caress against Neji's hand and he takes hold of them immediately, causing a light blush to grow across her face. She smiles widely and they continue to walk, enjoying the silence and the company of the other.

At Tenten's house, they say their goodbyes. He kisses her forehead and wishes her a good night. She reaches up to kiss his lips.

"I—" he starts.

"Yes, Neji?" She grins.

"I'll see you tomorrow."

"Good night, Neji." Tenten's smile fades, but she knows what he's trying to say. He never was good at expressing his feelings. _'He just needs some time,'_ she thinks to herself. "See you tomorrow." She kisses his cheek before going inside.

Neji can't help but be frustrated with himself. _'Three words and I couldn't even do that. Hinata did… even though it took her practically her whole life. But why couldn't I?'_ He leaves her house and lets out an exasperated sigh.

_Neji finds himself in white room. His head is in his hands as he overhears Tsunade and Sakura discussing the situation._

"_Lady Tsunade… I don't think she's going to make it."_

"_No, she's not. Her heart is failing. She's only got minutes left." Tsunade leaves the room and taps Neji on the shoulder. "Son, you gotta go see her."_

"_Is she better? Will she be ok?" He asks as the Hokage leaves him in the white room. He knows the answer, but he can't help himself from being hopeful. His eyes widen. The girl looks so fragile… his love. Is this really her? The strong weapons master that has fought countless missions with him? After getting over the initial shock, he rushes to her side. The girl's eyes flutter open._

"_Honey?" The man holds her hand. She coughs, but she gives him a meaningful glance as she whispers, "I'm here. Don't leave me."_

"_I won't leave. Not until the very end."_

"_I'm—"_

"_Shh, don't waste your breath." _

_She nods and he drops his finger from her mouth. "Neji. I'm sorry." She gives him a sly smile. Yep, that's the Tenten he always knew. Even in these circumstances, he couldn't help but laugh. She laughs almost breathlessly and coughs again. Neji's frown deepens as he remembers how fragile she now is. How could this be? It was his fault. He wasn't fast enough to save her this time. _

"_It's not your fault." Tenten had learned how to read Neji in ways even he couldn't understand. She could feel his guilt overcoming him._

"_How could you say that? You're _dying_ and it is all my fault!" _

"_No, Neji. As a kunoichi, I agreed to put the safety of my village and my loved ones before myself. We all have made this choice. It was bound to happen sooner or later. Fate just decided on sooner." Her weak voice still held as much emotion as if she weren't on her death bed. "Just promise me something."_

"_Anything Tenten. Just say the word and it's yours."_

"_Promise me," she takes in a deep breath, "that you'll love again after me. I know you haven't said it yet, but I love you. And hopefully in the future, you'll find a girl that you'll love just like you love me. Maybe even more. Can you keep that promise?" Like she had to ask. He'd give her anything her heart desired without a second glance._

"_Yes, Tenten, I promise you that." In their last minutes together, they only share one last kiss._

"_Tenten, I—"_

_Beeeeeeeep—! The heart rate monogram stopped, along with her heart. Grief strikes Neji through the chest and he can feel his heart tearing in half. "Tenten? TENTEN?"_

"AAAGGHHHHH!" Neji wakes up and looks at the clock. 1:37 AM. "Dammit," he grumbles. Shaken by his previous dream, he stares up at the ceiling. What if he never does get the chance to tell her? There's no question that he does. He can't shake the last image of Tenten out of his head, it only makes him anxious. He knows she's ok in her room. Though, the wait to see her is driving him mad. He throws off the covers and grabs a sweatshirt and a pair of pants. Jumping out the window, he races to his love.

Small taps come from her window as she wakes up. Bleary eyed, she walks over to find her boyfriend standing on the outside of her house. She lets him in. "What are you doing? It's 2 AM!" she half whispers, trying to conceal her disapproval.

"I had to see you. I have to tell you something."

"And that would be?"

He takes her in his arms, holding her tighter than anyone had ever done. "Tenten, as ninja, we agreed to put the safety of our village and our loved ones before ourselves. This puts us in dangerous situations that we may not come back alive from. But I _will not_ let that be an excuse. I love you and I will do all in my power to protect you as long as you want me to."

Tears start streaming from her eyes as she looks up to the handsome Hyuuga. "Neji, I love you and will always want to fight by your side." She throws her arms around his neck and kisses him. He smirks and proceeds to kiss her as well. He decides to stay the night, content to have her in his arms at all times. And he wouldn't have it any other way.


End file.
